fanmade_worksfandomcom-20200214-history
No Trick-or-Treating! (Melody version)
It was Halloween night, and everyone at the Taylor household was all dressed up for the occasion. Olivia Flaversham was dressed up like Snow White. Norman Frierson was dressed up like Prince Florian from Snow White. Bill the Lizard, Snakes and Red were dressed up like Arabian princes. Mickey Mouse was dressed up like a sorcerer. Donald Duck was dressed up like a Navy recruit. Prince Eric was dressed up like Dracula. Ariel was dressed up like a fairy. Naveen was dressed up like a waiter. Montana Max was dressed up like a villager and Melody was dressed up like a zombie whose body parts could be served at horrifying restaurants. "Oh, you guys look great!" Naveen exclaimed. "So you're a waiter?" Ariel asked. "Yes, I am," Naveen said. "Would you like to look at our special tonight?" He lifted the lid, revealing Melody inside the table. Her head was on a plate. "Boo!" Melody said. It made Olivia, Norman, Mickey, Donald and her three uncles laugh. "Oh my goodness, it's my favorite dish, Melody face!" Ariel exclaimed. She ran up to Melody, grabbed her face, and kissed her on the forehead. "You know what, dear, it's a little chilly out. Would you run upstairs and grab your sweater?" Melody did as she was told. "That's my girl!" Naveen said. "Wow, Ariel," Eric said. "You look great!" "Oh, why thank you, Eric," Ariel smiled sweetly. "You do, too. And you too, Naveen." "Really? It's my wedding tux. It still fits." Naveen said. "Like a paint job." Eric said. Then he noticed Olivia dressed up as Snow White, Norman dressed up as Prince Florian, Bill, Red and Snakes dressed up as Arabian princes, Mickey dressed up as a sorcerer, and Donald dressed up as a Navy recruit. "Hey, Norman, my little man!" he said. He and Norman gave each other a hug. "This is your eighth Halloween!" Then he looked down at Olivia and the Three Goodie Gang Members and asked them, "What is he?" "Isn't he handsome?" Olivia said, "He's my Prince." "Your prince?!" Eric asked, not believing his daughter. "I mean the Prince from Snow White." Bill said. Eric faced Norman again. "Oh, good! That's better!" he said. He and Norman hugged each other. As soon as Melody grabbed her orange-and-vermilion-striped sweater, she stopped at the railing, waiting to jump around. Naveen glared at her. "Don't even think about it, Melody!" Melody glared back at him. "Don't even think about it!" she said in a mocking tone. "Baby!" Montana Max said. "Montana Max, that's not a nice thing to say to Melody." Ariel said. Naveen didn't believe her. "You don't think I mean it?" he asked, "Just try me! I am the head of the household here! I am the boss!" "I'm the boss!" Melody mocked him. "You're nothing but a baby!" Montana Max said. "Montana Max, stop calling your sister names!" Ariel scolded lightly. Olivia, Norman, Bill, Snakes, Red, Mickey, Donald and Eric just gasped at Melody's insolence, and Naveen was losing patience. "You are really getting on my nerves, young lady!" he scolded, "Don't you DARE jump off the step!" Melody was being willful. "Make me!" "You're such a baby!" Montana Max said. "That's enough now, Montana Max." Bill told him. Melody jumped off the last three steps. "ALL RIGHT!" Naveen yelled, "THAT DOES IT, I WARNED YOU! NO TRICK-OR-TREATING!" Olivia, Norman, Mickey, Donald, Ariel, Eric, and the Three Goodie Gang Members gasped in shock. Melody glared angrily at Naveen and yelled, "YOU'RE AS EVIL AS MORGANA THE SEA WITCH!" She then stomped off to her room, where her friends, Tip and Dash, are waiting for her. "So just Norman, my three uncles, my brothers and I are going?" Olivia asked. "Yes, dear." Ariel said. Olivia became so happy. She said, "YAY!" She then ran to her own room with Norman, Mickey, Donald, Bill, Snakes and Red following her. "Naveen, what was that all about?" Ariel asked. Naveen shook his head guiltily. "I don't know," he said. "I was so mad it just came out." "But you saw her." said Ariel. "She's totally out of control!" Naveen replied. "But it's Halloween," Eric said. "It's trick-or-treating!" Unfortunately, he didn't realize the doorbell rang. "Eric, I've begged, I've pleaded, I've given her spankings, I've given her time-outs, I've even washed her mouth out with soap! None of them worked! I had to do something." Naveen said. "But you don't take away a religious holiday!" Eric said, "Think of Norman, Olivia, Mickey, Donald, Jenny, and the Lost Mouse Kids." Category:Halloween Stories Category:No Trick or Treating